RED
by Marvelladdictt
Summary: Evelyn "Ellie" Peters is known for being persuasive. After a rather rough past, SHIELD took notice of her and hired her as an agent. She soon rises through the ranks with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff as her partners so that she is not only one of SHIELD's top agents, but top interrogator and recruiter. With being in the field for so long, she thought that she had seen and was
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Ellie whispered, looking up into the man's, whom Ellie had learned is named Leonardo from his file, eyes. She smirked internally as a blush rose onto his cheeks, most likely from the sweetheart neckline her top had..

"Hi," Leonardo said shortly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.. The corner's of Ellie's lips turned down slightly, causing Leonardo to mentally scold himself for making the breath-taking woman in front of him upset. Leonardo however found himself staring at her cherry-red lips instead.

"I'm Ellie," Ellie introduced, hoping that the red lipstick and the makeup that she had painstakingly put on, was working. She was sure it was, having noticed the way Leonardo was looking at her.

"HI," Leonardo repeated, incapable of saying anything intelligent, or anything different for that matter. Ellie raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the tall man, having to tilt her head up since her height made her a dwarf in comparison to him.

"Would you like a drink?" Leonardo stammered out, tugging at his burgundy tie that somehow managed to match the shade of Ellie's own blouse. Ellie nodded, making sure to move her body a little closer to the already flustered man.

"A glass of Merlot would be nice," Ellie said, biting her lip slightly. Leonardo nodded fervently, walking up to the bar and ordering Ellie's desired wine. When he came back and gave it to her, she gave him a quiet thank you and took a sip. Leonardo noticed how her lipstick left a slight mark on the rim, but his attention was drawn away from the smudge when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Leonardo, once again, nodded his head at a fast speed, following the brunette to the dance floor like a lost puppy. When they arrived, a slow song came through the speakers surrounding the dance floor. Leonardo was too busy staring at the woman in front of him to notice her wink at the DJ right before the song came on.

"I realize that this is a dumb question," Ellie started, placing her hands on Leonardo's shoulders as the song began. "BUt I didn't quite catch your name?" Leonardo's eyes widened, mentally scolding himself for not giving the beautiful woman his name. Who does that?

"I am Leonardo Stillingo," Leonardo said, staring deeply into the woman's brown eyes. A smile graced her lips, already knowing his name from the file Phil had given her before she left for the bar.

"Well, Leonardo Stillingo, it is wonderful to meet you," Ellie said teasingly. Leonardo smirked, a new confidence coming over him while in the woman's presence. Even though his family owned a huge supply of atomic missiles, he was always the lady's man in the family. As the slow song started to get slower and slower, signally the end of the song, the pair got closer and closer until there was only an inch or two of air between them. As the last note came to an end, Leonardo's head started to lean down towards Ellie's. As her cranberry-shaded lips met his regular ones, the unmistakable sound of a phone ringing interrupted their little world.

Leonardo stepped back frustratedly and answered his phone. "Che cosa?" _What?_

"Sir, something came up with the missiles you wanted us to prepare," his henchman's voice faltered.

"What is 'something' exactly?"

"We don't know for sure, just that all of the guards are down for the count." Leonardo's eyebrows faded into his hairline as his brain tried to comprehend the situation. A company, HYDRA was the name Leonardo thought, ordered the missiles to arrive by tomorrow in Slovakia. Leonardo didn't know why nor care, all he wanted was the money he was supposed to -no, going- to get.

Leonardo was too busy being agitated over the situation at hand to notice that Ellie's eyes widened at the henchman's words. Due to the super tech she had on her, she was able to hear what was being said on devices nearby, and now she was grateful for the stupid device that was stuck in her ear.. Phil had told her before she left that if she heard anything about someone sabotaging the missiles and such, that she was to abort the mission and go to a secure place where a helicopter would be waiting.

Leonardo shut his phone off and jammed it into his pocket, looking at the brunette in front of him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." Ellie nodded, trying to act confused while in reality her mind was racing over what could have happened. Leonardo nodded to himself and left Ellie on the dance floor in a hurry, the doors to the establishment closing with a thud as he left.

"How about a hip hop song to lighten it up," Ellie told the DJ as she walked over, praying silently that he remembered the codes they went over before starting the mission. The DJ nodded, tapping his 'co-worker' on the shoulder lightly before leaving the bar through the back door with Ellie right behind him. They made their way to a sleek black car and slide inside, driving off from the bar without a hitch.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ellie asked her fellow agent, unstrapping her guns from their holsters under her mini skirt.

"I guess you must be needed back at base since Phil took matters into his own hands," the agent said, shrugging his shoulders while his eyes stared intently at the road on front of him.

"Okay, but won't they be watching every car leaving the city by now?" Ellie asked, turning around in her seat to survey the road behind them.

"I don't-," the agent's reply was cut short as the sound of a glass breaking entered the car. Ellie flipped around in her seat with almost inhuman speed, watching as a bullet whizzed by and got stuck in the front windshield.

"You don't what?" Ellie growled, turning back around and firing her gun, the bullet going through the hole that the other one had created and hit the car following them, watching victoriously as the car swerved and hit a fire hydrant.

"DRIVE GOSH DANG IT!" Ellie yelled at her fellow agent, not caring as his eyes turned a dark shade of red as he complied to her command. The two made their way to the designated meeting point where a helicopter was already waiting for them.

Ellie tucked her guns back under her skirt before stepping gracefully out of the car, her midnight black stilettos clicking against the gravel as she walked towards the helicopter, taking an offered hand as she stepped inside it.

"Why did you want us back in?" Ellie asked, putting effort into making her words go through Phil's blonde head. She watched on as his own blue eyes turned a shade of red before he answered.

"Fury has ordered all agents to come in, no matter where they are or what they are doing," Phil replied dutifully, his eyes turning back to their normal color at the end of his sentence.

"Phil, what happened?" Ellie asked calmly, giving him the chance to say it himself.

"An Asgardian happened, someone called Loki…" Phil said, not giving up any more information.

"What do I need to do?" Ellie asked, putting her hair back in a long braid down to the middle of her back before getting her guns out again. Phil handed her a slightly bigger gun to carry on her person before answering her question.

"Fury wants you to go and recruit some people, people mainly meaning Steve Rogers," Phil said, a far-off look in his eyes at the mention of the Captain.

"Why can't you go get the Captain?"

"Fury thought that it would be too concerning for the his safety, or so he says," Phil muttered the last part, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I can see why, tell Fury I'll do it," Ellie chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her multi-pierced ear.

"Well that's great because we're dropping you off at the Captain's current location now," Phil said, handing Ellie a bag and a file to look over quickly. Ellie looked down at her current outfit as she accepted the items raising an eyebrow as she turned her head back to Phil.

"Are you sure that this is an appropriate outfit to wear?" Ellie asked incredulously. Phil gestured to the bag in her hands, not saying a word. Ellie yanked the zipper open and picked up a black catsuit with the SHIELD emblem on the shoulder. Ellie let out an inaudible "oh". Phil then gestured to another door behind him, a door that lead to a small bathroom, Ellie presumed.

While Ellie was changing into the catsuit, she looked in the small mirror that hung on the wall. The black catsuit clung to her figure, accentuating her waist along with her reapplied red lipstick. Ellie strapped her guns onto the utility belt that was wrapped around her torso, taking one last glance in the mirror before stepping out. Ellie liked to solve things with her words, not with her fists, hence the reason why she was SHIELD's best recruiter and interrogator. Even better than Agent Romanoff and Barton, Ellie mused to herself, smiling at the thought of being better than her two partners.

Ellie peered out of the window on the side of the helicopter she was on and noticed that it was going to land on the roof of a gym. As it started to lower onto the roof of said building, Ellie quickly shimmed over the file Phil had given her about the Captain before exchanging the file for another one.

"Just remember Ellie, he's new to this world. Don't be overly hard with him unless it's needed," Phil cautioned, trying to look concerned for the soldier's well being like a regular person would, but he wasn't trying hard enough.

"Don't worry Phil. You used to be my handler, I won't make your boyfriend faint." Phil opened his mouth to say something but Ellie was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the Avengers or Marvel or anything awesome. Ellie is my character, but I guess that she is pretty awesome herself.

Ellie jumped off of the roof and onto the ground in front of the building, taking only a second to reassure a passerby that she hadn't seen someone jump off of the roof. As she stepped into the gym, she was greeted by the sound of a punching bag being absolutely slaughtered. Ellie looked towards the maker of the sound and saw a blonde man whose shoulders were twice the size of his waist. Just like a dorito, Ellie thought.

She walked towards one of the many pillars and leaned against it, silently watching the man take out all of his anger on the punching bag, his blonde hair whipping back and forth with each punch. Ellie winced at the sound of sand spilling out onto the hard floors.

"I wonder who the other guy was," Ellie pondered out loud, making sure her voice sounded smooth. She pushed herself off of the pillar as the man turned around quickly, trying to find the source of the sultry voice.

"Agent Peters," Ellie greeted, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. The man stared at her perfect, tan hand before grasping it in his own sweaty, cloth covered one.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain Rogers. I see you've been working hard on getting back in shape." Ellie gestured to the many punching bags laying in a row beside the Captain.

Steve's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at her words. "There's not much else that I can do now," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Ellie nodded knowingly before handing him a file.

"You have a mission for me?" Ellie didn't say anything as Steve skimmed over the file quickly.

"HYDRA's secret weapon," he muttered, his fingers lightly tracing the image of the blue cube.

"Howard Stark found it in the ocean while he was searching for you," Ellie explained, trailing behind Steve as he walked over to a nearby bench with a bag set on top of it. Steve read over the paragraph concerning it again before looking back up at the agent before him.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked, handing the file back as he looked at her expectantly.

"A guy named Loki. He's not...from around here I guess you could say," Ellie paused, her lips pursed. "There's a lot that we will have to bring you up to speed on. The world has changed a lot since you've been here, lot of strange things have happened, some even stranger than that." Ellie took a step back as Steve stood up suddenly, throwing the cloth he had been unwrapping from his hands into his bag. She analyzed his movements quickly, realizing that she should be careful about her next words seeing as he towered over her by almost a foot.

"I doubt anything will surprise me," Steve muttered, his face set into a grim sort of smirk. Ellie crossed her arms.

"10 bucks says you wrong. There's a packet at your apartment with all the things you'll need to know about the situation and the people you will be working with." Ellie said, staring at the Captain yet again as he picked up a punching bag and started to walk out the door. "Is there anything that you could tell me about the Tesseract now?"

Steve stopped, turning back to look at her with softening blue eyes. He noticed how beautiful she looked, just like the way Peggy-. His eyes turned hard and he turned back around. "You should have left it in the ocean." With that, he left the gym, leaving Ellie to stand alone.

"That went well."

XXXXX

"Natasha!" Ellie yelled, working her skinny jean covered legs faster to match the taller woman's stride. Natasha glanced at her quickly before turning her head to look straight ahead.

"Evelyn," Natasha replied, her green eyes following a quinjet down to its landing spot.

"How many times have I told you? It's Ellie," Ellie cried, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling at Natasha's smile. Natasha opened her mouth to say something but the mirth was gone from her eyes and she closed her mouth shut.

"Natasha, it'll all work out, don't worry," Ellie reassured the red head, noticing with a small smile that Natasha eyes' turned red for not even a second before returning back to their normal color.

"Yeah, it will be alright," Natasha said to herself before looking back down at Ellie. Ellie smiled quickly at her friend before turning her attention to the same quinjet that Natasha had been watching. Natasha caught what Ellie was looking at and sped up her pace to meet the passengers as the doors opened up.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Peters," Phil greeted with a nod and a smile in Ellie's case. "This is Captain Rogers." Phil grinned slightly at the mention of the man standing beside him, much to the amusement of the two agents.

"Ma'am, Ma'am," Steve said, rolling his shoulders back with unease at Natasha's hard stare.

"Phil, they need you inside. They're starting the face trace," Ellie cut in quickly, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the four. Phil nodded, hesitantly patting Steve on the shoulder before making his way indoors.

"Hello again, Captain," Ellie said, winking at the super soldier. Steve's face flushed red, making Natasha raise an eyebrow before clearing her throat.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice and all," Natasha said, walking away slightly. "I thought that Coulson was going to swoon for sure." Ellie shook her head before following her friend with Steve right at her heels. Phil had actually swooned, and to make it even more entertaining, he swooned all over Fury, but Ellie wasn't going to say anything at her ex-handler's expense without him there.

"Uh," Steve stuttered, his face resembling a strawberry when Natasha and Ellie looked at him.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve waved, changing the subject. Ellie smiled warmly at said doctor as they walked over to him, watching on as Steve outstretched his hand towards the frazzled looking doctor.

"They, uh, told me that you would be here," he said, hesitantly shaking the hand Steve offered. Ellie gave the scientist a dazzling smile when the he looked over in her direction. He smiled back sheepishly, but as he turned away Ellie noted a trace of a blush on top of his cheeks.

"Word is that you can find the cube," Steve said, not noticing the exchange between the two.

"Is that the only word about me around here?"

"Only word I care about," Steve told the man honestly. Bruce beamed before clearing his throat.

"It must be new to you, all of this," Bruce said, gesturing to the landing deck. A squadron of pilots passed behind the four as Steve answered the doctor's question.

"Not really." Ellie looked around the landing deck and noticed that many of the personnel were going inside or putting on oxygen masks. Ellie nudged Natasha in the ribs, her eyes darting over to the people leaving the landing deck. Natasha nodded.

"Gentleman, might I suggest that we go inside?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows raised sarcastically. "It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Ellie stopped herself short from latching her arms around Natasha, instead holding her breath as the deck started to move. Ellie already knew what was happening since she was already five steps away from the others when Steve's voice called out.

"Is this a submarine?" Ellie shook her head but was stopped from saying anything by Bruce.

"Really, they want me in a submerged, pressurized container?" Ellie simply raised an eyebrow at the seemingly calm man's response. She took a step closer to the two as they walked over to the edge where two of the four engines were lifting the helicarrier into the air.

"Oh no," Bruce started, his curly hair flying in the wind. "This is much worse."


End file.
